bendyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wątek:Damian ps/@comment-35651369-20191014204932/@comment-35651369-20200112165017
Ludziu przez ciebie prawie popłakałam się ze śmiechu... XD czek to ja mogę płakać? Kiedy zrobili te aktuI ze wzruszenia... ktoś mnie nazwał inteligentną formą życia... wzruszyłam się... co prawda, nie mogę być tego w 100% pewna, ale za to wiem że jestem na ziemi. Znaczy pod ziemią. Meh, na jedno wychodzi. Zgodnie ze słowami Cotamwiem mieszkańcy Takamiej korzystają z ziemskiego internetu dzięki NASA, ale kto powiedział, że nie mają więcej sieci internetowych...? Zaciekawiło mnie to że PS też spędza dużo czasu w piwnicy. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Zajmujesz się może produkcją nawozów? Bo ja w piwnicy mam Ejjj! Przecież ja przeciwko zmianie nazwy nic nie mam! Dlatego usunęłam ze skrótu literę „t” żeby było obok siebie mniej spółgłosek! Żeby nie było BatDR tylko BaDR...! I tak, focham się za to dla beki. Bendy 2 mi pasuje. Jak pasy bezpieczeństwa. Tak wiem, beka. A co do beki to nie polecam się tam chować bo Łups. Przez to że napisałam „dramy” to rzeczywiście zabrzmiało bardzo źle. Łups. Co do tych dat to ja meeeeeeeeeega się cieszę, bez sensu ustalać sobie termin na który musisz coś koniecznie skończyć... nie no ok może ma to sens jeśli np. malujesz ścianę ale jak robisz grę...? Przecież tu nie da się przewidzieć daty ukończenia pracy. Zawsze znajdzie się co co można poprawić, zmienić, dodać, usunąć. Można próbować szacować czas, ale nie da się go dokładnie przewidzieć. Fajnie że teraz po skończeniu roboty ogłoszą termin i dadzą sobie jeszcze parę dni na ogarnianie błędów, których nie udało im się wcześniej wykryć. Czyżby w DR miało być mniej bugów niż w Hallownest...? Miejmy nadzieję. Ło, nadzieja. Mogłabym teraz dać jakiś cytat Allison. Ale na serio powinnam się ogarnąć z doborem słów. XD Ło, widzę, że piszesz o mojej skromnej firmie transportowej! A no, fajnie było, ale Joey umrzył i zwinęłam interes, a potem on stał się atramentowy a potem... kurczę. W sumie to nie wiem. Czemu nie wiem? Aaa, no tak,. Przecież 10101111100000000010101110 więc ni1 mogł0m 0010 Ha ha ha, nie, cała ta konwersacja jest tru, no może tylko ksywki zmyślone na potrzeby RODO. Powiedziałabym, że DIY i Cenzor was pozdrawiają gdyby nie to, że aktualnie są ileś tam kilometrów stąd i nawet nie widzą o waszym istnieniu. (smutna muzyczka w tle) A więc no, nie mają z tym nic wspólnego. LUL. Teram mam głupią radość wrednego dzieciaka który rozwalił komuś wieżę z klocków, chociaż z drugiej strony gdyby miało to coś z tym wspólnego to pewnie byłoby to jeszcze bardziej pomieszane. Tak się zastanawiam skąd wytrzasnąłeś ten fragment z nadużyciem wielokropków, ale skoro twierdzisz że ja to pisałam to pewnie tak jest. Nie wiem... nie wiem kiedy to pisałam, ale tak jakoś... nie wiem. Biorąc po uwagę że teraz teoretycznie jest zima i tak dalej, oraz to że na samym końcu tego tekstu jest „ten pła...” to wydaje mi się że to chyba coś w tym stylu: thumb|left „Więcej jedzenia dla mnie” też nie za bardzo wiem do czego się odnosi, może jakbym znała tło wydarzeń byłoby mi łatwiej, ale to definitywnie coś w moim stylu. Uwielbiam w sowich wypowiedziach nawiązywać do spanka i jedzonka. A więc nie raz i nie dwa powiedziałam „Więcej Skąd? Skąd? Z dołu! Z góry! Skądkolwiek! Teraz... wylizywać podłogę... czekam... na okazję... to może być... cokolwiek... z r o b i ę t o . Sory nie będę z tobą gadać o żadnym ogrodzie. Powiedz mi lepiej gdzie AWWWWWW!!!! CZYLI TO ONA TO USUNĘŁA!! O ludziu... #TeamSzpiedzy... to jest.. zuo. Po prostu PaQ napisał, ze obserwuje wszystkie strony, a ja obserwuje wszystkie zmiany które wyskakują w aktywności, i to miał być taki nieśmieszny żart... nieważne. XD Mnie też to smuci... dlatego postanowiłam zrezygnować z pisaniem powitań. Nadal będę próbować odpisywać na nowe komentarze, o ile będę wiedziała co odpisać, ale nie będę już się bawić w komitety powitalne XD ALE LUDZIE ja serio przez chwilę myślałam że ten InkMilky (nw czy pisze dobrze nazwę) na serio tu dołączy. Meh. I ten weteran. Cześć! Kiedyś tu byłem! No i to tyle cześć. Meh x2. Plis dont pisać rzeczy lajk "jestem beznadziejnym śmieciem" bo to zawsze mi się kojarzy z tymi wszystkimi dziewczynami, które mówią że są brzydkie tylko po to, żeby ktoś im powiedział, że są ładne :| (ja co u drugiego użytkownika początkowo pomyliłam płeć, wliczając w to DinoSummer, prawdopodobnie przez uroczo brzmiące "Dino" i x+-2, prawdopodobnie dlatego że miał wtedy na profilowym Alice) "chociaż ja tam nie wiem co zupa trzyma w piwnicy, więc powiedzmy że zagineli ;)" Powiedzmy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) "no chyba że pomijasz mnie specjalnie co jest zrozumiałe"... Czemu mnie to śmieszy? Czy to dlatego że kojarzy mi się z tymi wszystkimi sytuacjami gdy mówisz komuś "cześć" a ta osoba najpierw robi wytrzeszcz oczu a potem nagle sobie uświadamia, że na podłodze chyba leży stówa? Team Praise the Aktywność na wiki!!! XD Aż zagrałabym se w kor'fb'al przy dźwiękach of'fb'eatu, ale obiecałam Wędkarzowi na fb że pożyczę mu re'fb'ant.